dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West Town (episode)
"Wild West Town" is the eighteenth and final episode of the 2nd season and the fortieth episode overall. It originally aired on June 23, 2012. Overview Dan goes to a low quality dude ranch where he discovers he can't get a refund. Intro The episode starts off with Dan and Chris driving to New Jersey so Dan can get revenge on a pudding company. As Chris is driving, however, he runs over something that blows out one of his tires, causing him to crash into a gas station sign. Chris tries to contact Elise while the gas station employees fix his car, however he was only able to leave her snipits of a message (as the reception was bad in the area). When Chris announces that it will take a few hours to fix the car, so Dan suggests they steal some bikes that were laying around, because of unattentive children, as a way to get home. As Dan takes one of the bikes and walks away, he discovers a "Wild West Town". Though excited at first, he gets a bit annoyed when he realizes Chris is out of money and he has to pay for it. None the less, the two friends go into the Wild West Town. Dan is disappointed when he does not see any outlaws. He becomes enraged when he realizes that they do not stick to the actual dangerous themes shown in actual western movies, so he demands a refund. The ticketbooth man refuses to give him a refund, and so does the manager of the park. When Dan tries to argue, the manager shoots at him with a paint ball gun. This makes Dan excrutiatingly furious, and he yells and raises his fists in the air as he usually does to signify that he is going to get revenge. Main Plot Dan and Chris dress up in Western Attire provided by the gift shop as Dan plots his revenge against the place. Meanwhile, Elise is programming a cyborg man, who informs her that he is tired of being programmed and wants to see the world and do fun recreational activities with her. Elise dismisses the cyborg's wishes and listens to her voicemail from Chris, which was cut out alot from the bad reception. Though Chris stated that him and Dan were fine and were just having a lil bit of car trouble, the message that came through only showed snippets that made it seem like Chris and Dan were in danger and needed immediate help. Elise stops everything she is doing to help out Chris and Dan, leaving the robot to beg and plead to take him with her. Dan and Chris adopt a donkey to ride on their Wild West adventure and go back to the ticket booth, where Dan performs a "stick up" and demands money from the cashier. The cashier gives them the till box, but when it is opened it is revealed there is no money in it. The cashier informs Dan and Chris that it is impossible for them to perform a robbery because they cannot actually FIND the money. Onlookers think the stick up is part of a show and take pictures, which angers Dan. In his anger, he shoots the onlookers with a paintball gun as they run away to hide. After that they leave ungracefully on the Donkey. Dan and Chris campout within the desert area. Chris tries to convince Dan that getting revenge on the place isn't worth it, but Dan is pretty hellbent on getting his refund. So Dan decides to spy on the cashier through a telescope to get a better understanding of where they hide the money. Meanwhile, Elise skydives and parachutes to their local vicinity to try and save them. After she arrives, she puts on a western disguise and goes to look for the two men, only to find a wanted sign with their faces on them. The manager warns her to stay away from them. Elise plays along with the manager and leaves, actually ignoring his warnings. Dan wakes up only to be pricked by a cactus, which he writes on his list to get revenge on later. Dan asks Chris about the whereabout of the cashier and the wagon full of other employees, but to his dismay Chris fell asleep and didn't catch where they went. Dan smacks Chris off the ledge they were on before following him down. Chris lands on a map, which they use to locate where the cashier hid the money. They set off on the donkey to find the place where they hid the money. Meanwhile, Elise is riding through the desert, still looking for them. She follows their donkey's hoofprints and stumbles across a paper advertising a warning about the "Mysterious Jerk". After a while of traveling, they find the cashier, another employee, and a bunch of tourists having lunch near the wagon. Dan takes this oppurtunity to get ahead of them to get to the money faster. They meet a fork at the road, and unfortunately, despite what the paper says, Dan goes the wrong way. After falling down a huge cliff, Chris and Dan come across a mine. Upon first appearance, it looks like they reached a dead end. However, Dan angrily kicks the mine cart into the wall and ends up shattering it, luckily revealing the room where they keep all the money. Dan and Chris are ecstatic upon their discovery and immediately dive into the big pile and gloat in their victory for a bit. The celebration was cut short when the manager finds them. It is revealed that he is the reason the till never has money in it (as he would pinch the towns people out of every last dime for the money and hide it for himself), and the cashier actually had nothing to do with where the money was hidden. Dan challenges the manager only to get tied up with Chris and hung upside down in the mine over a bunch of bear traps. Dan comes up with a very stupid plan to just fall and try to aim away from the bear traps. Luckily for them, when they are about to fall Elise comes and whips the bear traps away. Elise encourages Dan to give up on his revenge, but Dan says that he needs to serve justice not only for himself, but for the people of the Wild West Town who were wronged economically by the manager. Dan walks in on the manager taking the tips away from his employees. Dan challenges him to a paint ball gun fight. Dan trains for the rest of the day to beat his opponent.Though he can draw fast, he cannot aim accurately. Elise fixed this by attaching a laser pointer to his gun to help him aim better. As they were about to enter the challenge, the cyborg from earlier comes for Elise, but short circuits in the middle of his excited sentences. Dan and the manager continue their draw, but instead of Dan shooting the manager the cashier actully shoots the manager. The cashier forces the manager to give Dan a refund and they drive him out of the Wild West Town. Dan turns down the refund, claiming that his adventure got him his money's worth. Instead, Dan rips the sheriff badge off the manager and gives it to the cashier. Dan leaves, and just when Chris and Elise thought they were going to go home, Dan reminds them that they still need to exact revenge on the pudding factory in New Jersey. Trivia * Elise's robot, X5 has a crush on her. * Dan's original mission was to get revenge on a pudding factory in New Jersey. * Timmy and Dolores appear in non-speaking roles in this episode! * Dan references The Ten Commandments when he says that patience is one of them. Characters * Dan * Chris * Elise * X-5 * Sheriff Gallery Dan-Vs.-Wild-West-Town.jpg EFlVdVpyWWptN28x o dan-vs-wild-west-town-2-2.jpg wild west night.png Promos * The first and only promo is a clip posted on The Hub's YouTube channel on June 20, 2012. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes